


SSB: TAS episode 16: Uncle and Niece

by Quartz2006



Series: Super Smash Bros: The Animated Series [16]
Category: Kirby - All Media Types, Super Smash Brothers
Genre: Angst, Australia, Brothers, Family, Humor, M/M, Romance, Russia, Uncle-Nephew Relationship, Uncle-Niece Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 22:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20124520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quartz2006/pseuds/Quartz2006
Summary: Kirby thought his family is the smallest, but when kirby got a text from his dad, his dad told him that kirby has an uncle, not an ordinary uncle, he is a star warrior like Meta Knight, but was kirby happy to find out he has an uncle?Kirby's POVNote: I don't own the characters or the game, only the story





	SSB: TAS episode 16: Uncle and Niece

I was sitting on the couch with my boyfriend, Meta Knight in the living room.

his purple cape was wrapped around me, he just came back from his visit. 

Meta Knight said, "I'm glad I'm back here, with you." 

I smiled, god he has been gone for 19 hours, Meta Knight told me that the reason why it took 19 hours, is because they had to fill up the gas in the private plane, and they had to get McDonald's for Glover. Thanks a lot, Crazy Hand.

I missed him, he is probably the best boyfriend ever, my third family member. Well for my family, my family has to be the smallest. I heard everyone else's family is way bigger than mine. I am actually quite sad, I pretended I don't care about other families, which is mean. 

Meta Knight said, "you alright there, kirby?"

I got the families things out of my head and said to Meta Knight, "Oh, yea! Yea! I'm fine." 

Meta Knight looked at me with confused eyes, "Why are you crying then?" 

I didn't notice I was crying, I wiped the tear off.

I said, "I-I wasn't crying, my eyes were watering." Then I crossed my arms, "Fine, the reason why my eyes are watering is that I was cutting onions a few minutes ago."

Meta Knight said, "I do not believe you, kirby. I know when you are crying, tell me what's wrong, and no lies, please."

I sniffed. "Fine, the reason why I was tearing up is that I was thinking of family, happy?" 

Meta Knight spoke, "Do you want the Hands to call your parents?" 

I said to him, "No, I was thinking of my family being the smallest then everyone else's." 

I sniffed and Meta Knight pulled me into a hug. "There, there kirby, I also have a small family like you."

This made me look confused. 

Meta Knight said to me, "We have similar families, Kirby. Don't feel shame, you have me and all the Smashers in the building, that is your biggest family, including your parents." 

I smiled and hugged him, he hugged back.

I was about to ask again when my phone buzzed, I pulled out and check why did it buzz, it was my dad texting me, sometimes my parents text me to know how I was doing, I don't mind that.

The text said in Russian, "Privet, Kirbi! U nas s tvoyey mamoy syurpriz! (Hey Kirby! Your mother and I have a surprise for you!)" 

After I read the text, I texted him back saying in Russian, "Chto za syurpriz? Pozhaluysta, ne govorite mne, chto vy, rebyata, razvodites'? (What kind of surprise? Please don't tell me that you guys are getting a divorce?"

My dad replied, "Kakiye? net, eto ne udivitel'no, udivitel'no, chto tvoy dyadya priyedet k tebe segodnya, v 15:00! (What? no, we are not, that is not the surprise, the surprise is that your uncle is coming to visit you, today at 3:00 pm!)" 

My eyes shot up, I. have. an. UNCLE?! Why didn't they tell me? 

I texted back, "Pochemu ty ne skazal mne, chto u menya yest' dyadya? (Why didn't you tell me I have an uncle?)"

My dad replied, "On ob"yasnit tebe, kogda ty vstretish' yego, ponyal? (He'll explain to you when you meet him, got it?)" 

I replied, "Da, papa (Yes dad.)"

he texted me that my uncle is on his way now. I turned off my phone.

I sighed and looked at Meta Knight. 

Meta Knight said, "Well looks like you have an uncle." 

I said sounding confused, "What? How do you understand Russian?- Oh never mind I remember now "

he giggled, "Oh silly pink, anyways you got to get ready for your uncle's visit, wash up, brush your teeth, wash your armpits, and wash your face. chop-chop MOVE IT KIRBY!" 

I flinched and do all the things Meta Knight told me. he can be like in most cases when there is something amazing happening.

23 minutes later 

"God-ah damnit, Kirby! why didn't you wait for-a me to finished the fucking shower hose, now your all wet," said Mario. 

I accidentally went inside the shower room while Mario was fixing the hose because a few days ago, Lucario used his final smash, Aura Storm on the hose.

Mario gave me a towel and I wiped myself quickly, I gave the towel back to Mario and went to the training room, Meta Knight told me to be there.

when I arrived, Meta knight was there, he looked at me and came to me. "Finally you're here, and why are you wet?" 

I explained to him what happened.

He sighed. "Whatever, just wait until the doorbell rings." 

Just as he said it, the doorbell rings. 

I said, "What you know? The door ring." 

I was about to answer it when Olimar said, "I'll open the door for you kirby." As he opened it, the figure kicked him and he hit the couch. Ouch!

meta knight came in the living room and said, "What in bloody hell?!" 

the figure went inside the place, he looks similar to Meta Knight, but with a pink body like me, and white amour, with yellow horns on his head.

He looked at me. "Well, well if it isn't my beautiful niece." He came to me and hugged me tightly. 

I couldn't breathe, he let go of me to catch my breath.

Meta Knight said, "YOU!" 

My uncle said, "YOU?!" 

They point their sword at each other.

Oh no, if they start fighting, I am going to lose it, but instead, my uncle said, "Good-day-mate!" 

Meta Knight replied, "Good-day-mate." As they shake hands. 

I am confused, have they met before? if so, why were they pointing swords at each other a second ago?

I said to myself, "What the fuck is going on?" 

Meta Knight said to me, "You see kirby, me and Galacta knight knew each other since I was 16." 

I said, "Galacta knight?" 

My uncle said, "Yup, that's my name, now give your uncle another hello hug." 

I was about to say when he hugged me tighter than ever.

When he let me go again, I chocked hard and breathing hard. 

My uncle (whose name is Galacta knight, thanks to Meta Knight) said, "Sorry my favourite niece, I was just so happy to see you. Anyways, what's your name my favourite niece?" 

I sighed, "My name is Kirby, and why niece? I am both genders, wouldn't you call me nephew didn't my dad told you?"

Galacta Knight was surprised, "Holy shit, your both gender? How interesting, and I like to call you niece is because niece is better soothing." 

Meta Knight said to himself, "oh boy..." 

I rolled my eyes. "So I got questions for you, why wouldn't you there throughout my childhood? Where were you?" 

He sighed deeply and replied, "The reason why I wasn't there is that I had college, Australia, training, exploring with friends, and fighting lost of people, including Meta Knight."

I looked at Meta Knight, looking shocked.

He nodded at me.

I look back at Galacta knight and said, "Your fought Meta Knight? Wow, but who won?" 

Meta Knight said to me, "I won the fight of course." While his eyes glowed pink. 

Galacta knight muttered angrily.

"And I never knew you are my girlfriend's uncle, which is very surprisedly." Meta Knight said.

Galacta looked at me with shocked eyes. "Meta Knight is your boyfriend? Wait? How old are you?"

I replied, "I'm 12, why do you need to k-" 

Galacta knight yelled at Meta Knight, "YOUR DATING A FUCKING YOUNG KID?!" 

Meta Knight said to Galacta knight, "My girlfriend's parents are okay with that," 

Galacta knight said to me sounding shocked, "So, this warrior is your boyfriend?" 

I nodded, "Yeah? We have been dating for a few weeks now." 

He said, "Ah puffs, now I have to deal with a warrior who I fought years ago!"

Meta Knight said, "It's not a big deal Galacta, that's how I felt when I got scars on my face, in fact, I had to deal with these scars forever, at least Kirby can keep me happy." 

I smiled at Meta Knight and said to Galacta Knight, "So, how old are you uncle?" 

He replied, "I am 34 years old, older than your father." 

I said, "Wait? Are you two brothers?" 

He nodded to my response. 

Meta Knight cheered, "YES! I KNEW IT!" 

Galacta knight said to meta knight, "Shut up! This is an A-B conversation. C is out!"

meta knight muttered. 

I said, "Did you and my father had a bad relationship when you are kids?" 

He said, "Kinda like that, but the only reason why I and your dad did not have a good relationship is because of my work, which sucks I loved my little brother, last time I saw him was when your mother was pregnant with ya! I had to leave home to go to college."

So it turns out that my uncle was so busy with his work, he didn't spend time with my dad, he left home to go to college, to fight, training, and went to Australia? 

I told him why did he go to Australia. 

he told me, "Well, I went there because my college is there and learned Australian, so that why my voice sounds like Australian, and Russian, yes I'm both Russian and Australian because my second grandpa is Australian."

Wow, even Meta Knight is surprised. 

"And what's with the yellow horns?" I said sounding confused. 

He said, "Oh those? Well uh? That is a birth defect." 

I thought to myself, 'That is weird,' 

Meta Knight said, "Well, why don't you go visit your brother? Since you missed him." 

Galacta knight said to Meta Knight, "I already did."

Meta Knight blinked twice, "Y-you did? Oh? Well, ok!" 

Galacta knight faced me. "I already meet your dad Kirby, and he was happy to see me after so many years has passed, he even let me live at their house, isn't that awesome?" 

I replied, "Yeah! It is, so you can visit me every Mondays."

He smiled (even he is wearing a silver mask-like Meta Knight's, I can tell he is.) "Cool, and I will promise to your dad I will be the best uncle ever to live in." 

We hugged each other, now I have my mom, dad, and my uncle, I wish I have an aunt, but, it's okay. 

I heard a buzz on Galacta knight's phone, he took it out, my dad texts him to come back home, it is nighttime.

He said to me, "Sorry Kirby, I had to go, sorry we couldn't hang out today." 

I said to him, "It's ok, here's my phone number so you can call me whenever you get bored."

he took it and gave me his phone number, I added his number into my family contacts, I opened the door and he flies out to go to my parents' house. 

I closed the door and was about to go to bed when I bump into a mad Meta Knight.

He said, "So? Happy with your new best friend? Instead with your boyfriend?" 

I said sounding shocked, "What? What got into your mind?" 

He replied, "You said, 'We can chat in the phone,' so that makes you want to stop hanging out with me." 

I said, "I didn't say that, and I don t want to stop hanging out with you, you're the only puffball in the world who got me, friends, like you, Jigglypuff, the Bat-Family, and Glover!"

He thought about for a sec, his eyes changed to blue, means sad. 

He said, "I guess your right, we all started this."

I smiled and hugged him and kissed on his mask, he blushed and hugged me back. 

After that, I and Meta Knight went to sleep in our own rooms, I and meta knight almost broke-up because of his jealousy, at least he understands.

The end

**Author's Note:**

> I know they are not related, that's why it's called fan fiction.


End file.
